Fraternal Love
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Lo ha dejado sólo, a persr de que siempre vela por él ¿En realidad es su héroe? No lo sabe ya, sólo quiere que esté de vuelta.


**Fraternal Love**

Capitulo 1: El reporte.

-El reporte debe ser de cuatro mil palabras –la voz sosegada del maestro se escuchó en toda el aula. Los alumnos exhalaron con hastío, el adulto enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa tan amplia como las tareas que solía dejar -. No más, no menos ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron desganados y la campana sonó como un alivio. Las clases se habían acabado por esa semana, a todos les esperaba un trabajo difícil, seguro no disfrutarían de esos dos días de descanso.

-Recuerden –los detuvo el profesor antes de que salieran -, tiene que ser alguien real.

El chico se encogió de hombros como si nada, aunque estuviera hastiado, era normal en él el estar siempre ocupado con tareas y ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró acomodándose la mochila en el hombro y ya afuera, vio la limosina estacionada esperando por él. Sonrió vagamente. Ahora que lo pensaba eso seria un trabajo algo agobiante.

Se sentó en la parte trasera, dándole apenas las gracias al chofer que había abierto la puertezuela para que entrase. Y en cuanto esta se cerró, su mente vagó un instante pensando en aquella tarea.

* * *

Pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo sus demás deberes, con el afán de meterse más a fondo en pensar en ese que les había marcado el maestro. Podía decir un millón de cosas en ese reporte, pero terminaría siendo lo mismo que hacía siempre: exageraciones y adornos para llenar las cuatro mil palabras. Prácticamente siempre eran unas cuantas cambiadas, diciendo nada de lo mismo.

Esta vez no, quería que fuera especial y bien hecho, al fin era algo que le interesaba. Tenía que hacerlo bien a como diera lugar.

Sacó su cuaderno colocándolo en el escritorio, con las hojas abiertas en donde había apuntado esa tarea.

Sus manos se abrieron y acunaron su barbilla, mientras, con los codos apoyados en la superficie del muble, miraba pensativo lo escrito.

_-"Mi Héroe" _–leyó a primera instancia, en sí, su labor consistía en describir a la persona que más admiraba, desde cuando, porqué, justificación del que merecía aquel "héroe" para tener aún su devoción, y por ultimo que lo hacía humano. Todo ello parecía fácil, pero a final de cuentas se le había hecho complicado el pensar en un porque especifico.

Se encogió de hombros meciéndose en la cómoda silla. Sabía a la perfección a quien elegiría como ídolo, sabía un porqué y cuando, pero aún quedaban unos aspectos libres.

Sonrió, lo observaría con atención durante la cena.

* * *

Se quedó dormido un rato en el comedor, con el rostro apoyado en la mesa y los brazos ocultando su frente.

Una chica linda, hija del ama de llaves, lo movió un poco para que despertase, y este, con un ligero quejido, cedió a la agitación abriendo los ojos. Miró a un lado y vio a la niña en pijama, mirándolo de manera preocupada.

-Amo Kaiba-dijo despacio, inclinando un poco la cabeza –, es mejor que vaya a dormir a su alcoba.

El niño se levantó, con cuidado, centrando su vista en ella – ¿Qué hora es? –sólo se dignó a preguntar, un poco turbado.

La muchacha miró su reloj de pulsera –Son las 3:00 am –murmuró –. Mi madre olvidó recoger la mesa antes de irse a dormir, y por eso he venido yo además...

La chiquilla estaba dando explicaciones sin que se las pidieran, Mokuba la miró impaciente un minuto, mientras terminaba de narrar la historia de cómo su se había preocupado por dejar la mesa sucia y el como había hecho un esfuerzo olímpico para levantarse. 

-¿Y mi hermano ya ha llegado a casa? –le interrumpió sonriendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y Mokuba, palideciendo un poco, bajó la suya.

Dio las buenas noches y se fue, con la mirada de la niña sobre él, contrayendo su pecho preocupada.

* * *

Se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, sin intenciones de salir hasta que fuera de día. Tardó en dormirse, más que nada, estaba pensando en su hermano. Su vista se fijó en su escritorio, donde una pequeña y avanzada laptop reposaba, con la pantalla tintineante.

Achicó los ojos tan estrechamente, que casi los cerró, el nuevo documento word que él había abierto seguía ahí, sin nada más que el titulo.

_"MI HÉROE"._

Sonrió con melancolía un momento y su mano se movió ligeramente hasta llegar al bolsillo de su camisa, un novedoso celular aguardaba ahí.

Abrió la tapa, apretó varios botones consecutivamente, con una sola mano sin dejar de sostenerlo; a sus ojos tembló una pequeña imagen holográfica muy curiosa con forma de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, versión chibi, sentado sobre un buzón. Eligió esa opción, y de inmediato salieron varias palabras en forma de diminutos hologramas tridimensionales, el muchacho escogió otra de las opciones, y de ahí otra más.

La voz fría de su hermano se escuchó con cierto candor leve, mientras la imagen de un chico castaño, también en miniatura, se mosteaba moviendo los labios de manera autómata.

_-"Esperame a cenar" –_decía, con sus ojos azules centrados al frente, era por eso que el pequeño se había esperanzado de observarle durante la cena.

El mensaje se repitió al menos nueve veces hasta que el muchacho se cansó, y simplemente lo cerró, arrojándolo luego al otro lado de la cama, junto a sus pies.

Quería reclamarle a Seto el no haber cumplido su promesa de cenar con él, pero ni siquiera había llegado.

-Un _"Espérame a cenar"_ no es una promesa –pensó entonces en voz alta, no sabía ni porque se disgustaba, su hermano no le había prometido nada.

Cerró los ojos esperando dormir un poco, pero el sueño tardó en llegar, y cuando al fin lo embargó, fue tan profundo, que no pudo escuchar el leve forcejeo en la cerradura, y el golpe ligero de una cabeza al no poder entrar.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, es demasiado corto, lo lamento, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Y es que la verdad estoy un poquito atareada estudiando para alcanzar aunque sea una nota promedio y escribiendo a como el coco me permita.

No sé muy bien aún que tinte llevará esta historia, pero bueno, creo que a partir de los siguientes capítulos lo sabrán, no es por nada, pero puede que tal vez no les guste lo que tengo planeado (de hecho, lo poco que tengo planeado ¬_¬) para este fic, será un Yaoi, sí. Pero no será de las clásicas pareja homosexuales, tal vez sea el primer fic de esta singular (Bah, exagero de nuevo _) pareja. 

¿Qué pareja es? Bueno, no se los diré, aunque apuesto que más de uno ya se habrá dado cuenta, digo, así soy de predecible, y la historia esta medio escrita en ese aspectito.

Por el momento estoy aburrida, son apenas las siete y cachito de la mañana, y no tengo nada que hacer, nadie está despierto y no hay nada bueno en la televisión. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, sólo escribir.

Les agradeceré sus reviews.

Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
